Ella
by Fiera Fierce
Summary: ¿Quieres saber quién es ella?


Los personajes y el universo mágico en que se desarrolla esta historia son propiedad intelectual de **J. K. Rowling**

**_Este fic participa en el reto temático de octubre del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._**

* * *

**ELLA**

* * *

**I**

**Huele a muerte.**

La noche es de las más oscuras que ha vivido. Alguien ha apagado la luz de las farolas y eso lo inquieta. No hay luna. No hay estrellas. Sin embargo, un macabro dibujo verde resplandece en el cielo y _ellos_ alumbran el asfalto con sus varitas. Entretanto, las calles de Bristol duermen sin saberlo y no se escucha más que un ladrido a lo lejos, susurros de capas, una carcajada fútil, pisadas.

Él tiene la nariz fría detrás de la máscara y el aire gélido y la humedad se cuelan entre sus ropas según avanza con la comitiva, pero no le importa. Sin que los demás se den cuenta, se desvía cuando siente que le falta el aire y no consigue controlar las convulsiones de los hombros. Se ahoga.

Nadie en su cuadrilla se fija, ni Mcnair, ni Rabastan, ni Barty, ni Avery, pero él se aleja cada vez más y más deprisa, mientras la ansiedad se apodera de él. Ya es presa del pánico. Echa a correr, despavorido, con un nudo en la garganta y el alma atenazada por el terror y la angustia. Respira cada vez con mayor dificultad hasta que, por fin, se detiene y cae de rodillas. La luz de su varita se disipa.

Heather…

La han matado y él no ha hecho nada para evitarlo. Había sido su compañera de casa en Hogwars, habían compartido pupitre en Transformaciones, habían reído juntos en Cabeza de Puerco con Rabastan y Barty miles de veces. Heather había sido amiga suya. Sabe que si él hubiera intervenido cuando Avery ha levantado la varita contra su hermana para murmurar la maldición, habría corrido su misma suerte, pero eso no le hace sentirse mejor. Es un cobarde.

De repente, oye un estallido a su espalda y se da la vuelta bruscamente, alarmado. Mierda. La Orden.

Se pone en pie a toda prisa y tropieza con la capa. Cae, ha perdido la varita —¡Maldita sea!—, no ve, vuelve a levantase, el corazón se le dispara, echa a correr. Por supuesto, quedan lejos porque van detrás de los otros y no han reparado en él, pero tiene que huir porque se ha aislado y no tiene con qué defenderse. Se queda en blanco cuando un haz de luz blanca lo enfoca desde atrás. No le da tiempo a mirar. Oye que alguien pronuncia un hechizo. Acto seguido, nota un dolor intenso en la espalda. Después, se desploma y ya solo siente el golpe seco contra el suelo y un corte en la mejilla cuando su ridícula careta se parte en dos.

Lo último que escucha antes de perder el conocimiento es esa voz familiar que no es la de Mcnair, ni la de Rabastan, ni la de Barty, ni la de Avery. Y la voz, asustada, grita su nombre…

**Huele a poleo menta.**

Regulus abre los párpados y la luz vespertina que entra por la ventana lo deslumbra, así que tiene que volver a cerrarlos. Está tumbado en posición fetal sobre un colchón mullido, bajo un edredón de plumas; su cabeza reposa sobre una almohada muy suave. ¿Estará en casa de su madre? Quizás hubiera sido mejor no despertar porque le duele tanto la cabeza, que parece que le va a explotar.

Entonces, la escucha cantar. Tatarea una cancioncilla alegre al otro lado de la puerta, pero él puede oírla y sabe ya que no es su madre. De hecho, se acuerda de todo lo vivido la noche anterior y vuelve a abrir los ojos de golpe. Se incorpora en la cama y estudia su entorno a conciencia. Al parecer, está en una habitación austera de paredes azules y techo malva; la colcha del edredón tiene flores rosas y blancas; hay una mesilla de noche con un par de libros y una mecedora de mimbre con un almohadón lila, un guardarropa de caoba y un tocador con espejo. Es el dormitorio de una mujer.

Sale de la cama de un salto, pero sin hacer el menor ruido y se desliza, como una sombra contra las paredes hasta llegar a la puerta. Está descalzo, vestido aún de negro y necesitado de una buena ducha.

Se atreve, por fin, a explorar el pasillo enmoquetado, pero justo entonces, ella, con su blusa y sus ridículos vaqueros _muggles_, le sale al paso con una bandeja de plata que se le resbala de las manos al verlo. Ella grita, las tazas y la tetera de loza se rompen en mil pedazos, él retrocede, la infusión forma un charco en el suelo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la joven se saca una varita de la manga de la túnica y le apunta sin miramientos antes de amenazarlo.

—Ni se te ocurra escapar. Vuelve ahí dentro ahora mismo.

Él clava los ojos grises en la bruja y la reconoce al instante. No ha pasado mucho desde que se vieron por primera vez, pero ella tiene las mismas mejillas sonrosadas, el mismo cabello castaño, los mismos ojos azules. Maldita casualidad.

—He dicho que vuelvas ahí dentro, Reg.

Traga saliva y asiente. Inmediatamente, da un par de pasos y se mete de nuevo en la habitación, consciente de que ella no ha bajado la varita. Se da la vuelta para mirarla sin saber muy bien qué va a pasar, desconcertado.

—¿Dónde estoy? —se le ocurre preguntar, por fin.

—En mi casa —contesta ella y él nota que le tiembla la voz.

—¿Por qué?

Ella no tiene respuesta.

—¿Fuiste tú la que me atacaste anoche?

—Sí.

—¿Eres miembro de la Orden del Fénix?

Ella vacila antes de negar con la cabeza y él sabe que está mintiendo.

—Sabes quién soy. —No es una pregunta.

—Un mortífago —susurra ella.

—Y no me entregaste a los aurores ni a los tuyos.

—No.

—¿Por qué?

Sin embargo, ella no contesta, sino que masculla un hechizo que, de forma eficaz, se encarga de atarle a conciencia de manos y piernas. Regulus pierde el equilibrio y cae sobre la vieja mecedora que empieza a moverse veloz, primero hacia atrás y, después, hacia delante. En otras circunstancias, tal vez se habría reído. La mujer entonces se relaja y deja caer el brazo que sostiene la varita. Suspira.

—Vuelvo enseguida —le avisa y sale de allí como una exhalación.

Cuando regresa, trae una palangana de porcelana blanca con agua y paños. Arrastra hasta él la banqueta del tocador y se sienta justo en frente de Regulus con mirada decidida. Entonces, toma uno de los paños mojados con las manos, lo escurre como buenamente puede y con cuidado, acaricia con él la mejilla del joven. Él siente el escozor de la herida y suelta un juramento. Ella se ríe entre dientes.

—Llorica —le dice y sigue limpiándole las heridas con mucha calma. De pronto, su expresión se entristece—. ¿Por qué matasteis a Heather Avery, Reg? Sus dos padres eran magos. Era… tan joven. No lo entiendo.

—Yo no fui. —Tan pronto como sale de sus labios la frase, sabe que acaba de justificarse, que se siente culpable y que está mintiendo. También sabe que no tiene respuesta para la primera pregunta. En teoría, Heather había pasado información al otro bando, era una traidora a la sangre, pero a él tampoco parecía razón suficiente para haberla asesinado. Ya no.

—Tú estabas allí —objeta ella.

No obstante, mientras lo limpia, mientras le cura, no lo mira con asco ni desprecio. De hecho, Regulus no puede evitar que, durante un lapso de tiempo indeterminado, le asalte una terrible nostalgia y no pueda menos que desear que ella siga acariciándole así, con… ¿con ternura? Se siente como un niño.

—Tú tampoco lo entiendes, ¿verdad? —murmura ella, meditabunda, pero él busca refugio en el silencio.

Aunque no hace falta decir nada, en realidad. La bruja siempre lo había comprendió bien, casi sin necesidad de palabras.

Ambos eran reservados, introvertidos y habían conectado enseguida, pero, además, a él no se le pasaba por alto lo guapa que era en aquel entonces en que todavía quedaba con ella a escondidas. Regulus se justificaba: se recordaba a sí mismo que se habían hechos amigos sin querer, casi sin darse cuenta y, sin embargo, le daba miedo imaginarse qué pensaría Rabastan si supiera que se codeaba con Hufflepuffs fuera de clase.

—¿Cuándo dejamos de ser amigos, Reg? ¿Te acuerdas? —inquiere ella, con la mirada perdida mientras se levanta y deja la palangana sobre la mesilla, junto a la cama—. Muchas veces quise… exigirte una explicación, supongo.

Regulus permanece mudo, pero su mente recuerda con claridad aquel día y escucha los fantasmas del pasado en su cabeza. Como si fuera ayer.

—_Mira. —Ella le enseña su nueva pulsera de plata, de la que cuelgan diminutas figuritas doradas: un centauro que mueve la pata delantera izquierda en señal de impaciencia, un duende que se cruza de brazos y gruñe, una sirena que saluda y un elfo que se encoge, servil, para hacer una reverencia—. Me la ha regalado mi madre por Navidad. _

_Regulus esboza una sonrisa._

—_Mi elfo doméstico, Kreacher, es igualito —susurra con tono afectuoso mientras toca la parte posterior de la figurita con la yema del dedo anular._

—_Parece que le tienes cariño —comenta la quinceañera, con dulzura._

_Él se encoge de hombros e intenta cambiar de tema._

—_¿Y tu padre? ¿No te ha regalado nada por Navidad? _

_Ella se queda momentáneamente callada hasta que finalmente, confiesa: _

—_No tengo padre._

—_Oh, lo siento —Regulus se maldice internamente por haber metido la pata—. ¿Murió?_

—_No. —La bruja niega con la cabeza, compungida—. Es que no lo conozco. Mi madre se quedó embarazada de mí muy joven, nada más salir de Hogwarts y —se ruboriza un poco—... bueno, a veces creo que ni siquiera ella sabe quién es mi padre... Podría ser cualquiera._

‹‹_Cualquiera.››_

_A Regulus se le seca la boca. ¡No, no, no, no! No tendría que haber preguntado. Ahora ya no podrá verla nunca más._

Era el invierno de 1976. Tenía solo quince años y era completamente libre para tomar esa decisión. Era su propio dueño, pero había decidido apegarse a una ideología y había dejado de hablarla. Meses después, la había sustituido por un tatuaje en el antebrazo.

¿De verdad quiere que le dé esa explicación? No, seguro que ella no quiere escuchar eso. No en realidad. Ni siquiera dos años después.

Para sorpresa del joven, ella se acerca de repente y empieza a desatar los nudos con las manos. ¿Qué hace? ¿Acaso no sabe que él podría aprovecharse de ella en un descuido, quitarle la varita y hacerle daño? No obstante, sabe más que él, porque cuando lo libera y se aparta, él no se mueve del asiento.

—Ya puedes irte de vuelta con tu señor, Black. Espero que merezca la pena, espero que seas… muy feliz —farfulla ella a duras penas, antes de darle la espalda y salir otra vez al pasillo.

Con todo, ha pasado un rato y Regulus sigue sentado en la mecedora, paralizado y confundido. Ella regresa con una taza de té y lo observa desde el umbral de la puerta, apoyada sobre el marco, taciturna. Es una situación completamente surrealista, se mire por donde se mire.

—Será mejor que te des un baño —comenta ella—. Voy a por una toalla.

Unos minutos después, Regulus se ve desnudo ante el espejo del aseo, lleno de magulladuras, consumido y macilento y siente asco. Se mete en la bañera, corre la cortina y abre el grifo. Grita al contacto con el agua fría y las gotas de agua se escurren por su pelo, sucio desde hace varios días. Empieza a salir el agua caliente y, poco a poco, el baño queda envuelto en una densa nube de vapor. Escrupulosamente, se enjabona el pelo primero; luego, el cuerpo; se aclara y dedica cinco minutos a cada tarea. Durante todo el proceso, intenta no pensar.

Cuando sale del baño, tiene la toalla alrededor de la cintura y regresa al dormitorio. Encuentra una túnica de hombre de color rojo sobre la cama y se pregunta de quién será. Es una estupidez, pero le reconcome una emoción malsana, corrosiva y enfermiza a la que no se atreve a dar nombre. La desestima y se olvida.

Se viste de todas maneras y sale a buscarla, sin saber muy bien por qué. La encuentra sentada en un sofá de cuero marrón, acurrucada en una esquina con una taza de café entre las manos.

Ya está bien.

—¿Por qué? —pregunta Regulus, temblando de ira.

Ella gira la cabeza para mirarlo y aprieta los labios con fuerza.

—¿Por qué? —repite él—. ¿Por qué no me entregaste anoche? ¿Por qué me traes aquí? ¿Por qué me dejas dormir en tu cama? ¿Por qué me limpias las heridas? ¿Por qué me das una toalla y me dejas ducharme y…? ¡Y me das una maldita túnica! ¿POR QUÉ?

—Porque me da la gana —responde ella cortante, fulminándolo con la mirada—. A ver si te vas a creer que tú eres el único ser humano que toma malas decisiones, Black.

Él se queda inmóvil de pie, descalzo, en el sitio. Ella entorna los ojos, frunce el ceño y se cansa de no obtener ninguna reacción. Grita con todas sus fuerzas, rabiosa cuando siente que ya no puede más:

—¡Vete! ¡Eres libre! ¡Vete de una vez! ¡Sal de mi vida! ¡Largo!

Sin embargo, Regulus no quiere irse a ninguna parte y, cuando se da cuenta, camina casi de forma automática hasta plantarse delante del sofá. Se sienta o, más bien, se deja caer, aturullado y, cuando ya cree que se ha vuelto loco, todo su cuerpo se estremece y sucumbe al llanto sin remedio. Llora, llora, llora como un bebé sin parar, como nunca ha podido o se ha dejado llorar. Llora incluso cuando nota el abrazo delicado y cálido de la joven que le ofrece un hombro para seguir llorando. Él se deja abrazar y pasan juntos un momento que ambos quisieran que hubiera sido eterno. No obstante, cuando se le acaban las lágrimas, ella sigue allí y le acaricia ahora el pelo negro con los dedos.

De pronto, vuelve a escuchar su voz.

—Yo también estoy muy asustada —musita ella—. Esta guerra no termina nunca. ¿Sobreviviré para ver el final? ¿Sobrevivirás tú? A veces sueño que nos encontramos dentro de mucho tiempo, cuando todo ha acabado y a ti te da igual de dónde vengo o en qué bando he luchado. Luego, despierto y me doy cuenta de que todavía tengo que ir al cuartel general para hacerlo posible. Y, aun así, no sabes lo peor. Lo peor es que… Un día me colé sin querer en el pensadero de Albus Dumbledore, Reg.

Entonces, Regulus escucha una historia que le hiela la sangre. Una historia sobre un niño que disfrutaba torturando a otros niños y que les quitaba sus bienes más preciados como trofeo. Un niño que se había convertido en un monstruo, que había hecho preguntas que no debía, que había partido su alma en pedazos…

Ella se lo cuenta con todo lujo de detalles como si hubiera olvidado que él es mortífago como si fuera un dato irrelevante, pero eso que siente la necesidad de desahogarse con alguien. Se siente sola.

Por eso, ahora es él el que la abraza a ella y le intenta transmitir su calor. Ya casi había olvidado lo que era sentirse humano.

—Se perpetuará por siempre —dice ella, por fin, triste, desesperanzada—. Es inmortal y nada volverá a ser como era.

Él la toma entonces de la barbilla y levanta la cabeza de la bruja, con cariño. La mira fijamente, a los ojos y le escucha balbucear:

—Alguien le parará los pies. A lo mejor, ni tú ni yo, pero… encontrará la horma de su zapato, Didi. Ya lo verás.

Y entonces, están tan cerca que él mira los labios de ella y traga saliva. Están cortados. Un poco hinchados. Rojos. Húmedos. Pierde la cabeza y la besa.

Ella lo responde: mueve los labios contra los suyos y él se siente de mantequilla. Chocan los dientes. Ella se ríe quedamente y a él no le importa. Ella entrelaza los dedos en su nuca y él vuelve a besarla una vez más. No tiene ninguna práctica, pero está dispuesto a adquirirla en una noche.

Van despacio, poco a poco. Él le acaricia la cara con la nariz y ella cierra los párpados. Buscan los labios del otro una vez más. Un beso corto. Otro. Una vez más. Ahora, se atreven a ir un poco más lejos y las lenguas cruzan la frontera, se encuentran, juegan. Se separan y se miran en silencio durante un instante. Luego ella vuelve a besarlo y él se ríe. Es feliz.

Todos los porqués, todas las incógnitas tienen respuestas. Y él quiere sentir sus ecos cientos de veces hasta el fin de sus días. Solo importa el ahora.

Comienza a besarla en el cuello y poco después, ella le mordisquea el lóbulo de la oreja. De repente, sus bocas se funden en otro beso más largo mientras él escucha la respiración cada vez más agitada de la bruja, que lo anima a explorar su cuerpo de mujer con las manos. Aventureras, se escurren por los hombros y aterrizan en la cintura. La aprieta contra él e intensifica la forma de besar: deja paso al deseo. Ella respira todavía más rápido. El corazón de Regulus se le quiere salir del pecho cuando sus manos se atreven a ir más lejos y trazan un sendero sinuoso hasta descubrir la curva de la cadera. Se introducen por debajo de la camisa y ascienden y ascienden… Ella jadea. Él se inclina sobre ella, casi sin pensar. Ella le susurra al oído en voz queda un trémulo ‹‹vamos a mi cuarto›› y él asiente. Para entonces, Regulus ya nota la comezón en el bajo vientre y está dispuesto a morir muchas veces antes del amanecer.

**Huele a ella.**

Todo él huele a ella y está casi seguro de que ella huele a él y eso lo hace sentirse bien. Realmente bien. Están desnudos bajo el edredón de flores y al abrir los ojos, la encuentra dormida entre sus brazos con el cabello castaño esparcido por la almohada. Está preciosa bajo la luz de la mañana. Qué lástima que todo llegue a su fin. Ojalá pudiera quererla como ella merece. Empieza a despertarse...

—Me da igual tu origen o de qué lado estás —le reconoce al oído con voz ronca.

Ella sonríe, pero sabe que a él todavía le quedan cosas por decir.

—No quiero ser un mortífago —confiesa Regulus, atropelladamente y casi suplica cuando añade—: Soy muy joven, quiero vivir, Didi, quiero leer libros, emborracharme alguna vez quizás, trabajar, viajar, hacer el amor hasta quedar rendido… Me da igual el mestizaje ni tiene nada que ver conmigo. No me importa si mis hijos estudian magia con sangresucia en el colegio o si acaban en Gryffindor. ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! Me sentiría tan afortunado si llego a tener hijos, que…

Se le quiebra la voz.

—Es que solo tienes diecisiete años, Reg —le explica ella—. Es normal que quieras vivir. Y... todavía puedes hacerlo.

—No, ya no puedo —asume él de golpe—. Ahora tengo un amo.

—Dumbledore te ayudaría a…

—Él me encontrará.

—Entonces, ¿vas a irte? ¿Vas a volver a dejarme?

—Sí. Me temo que sí. Y no voy a volver a por ti.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque si me encuentran y estoy contigo, serás otra Heather Avery sobre mi conciencia. Y eso es más de lo que puedo soportar.

Ella lo besa en los labios por última vez y se quedan durante unos minutos quietos, en silencio. No hay nada más que discutir.

**II**

**Es la una de la tarde** y Regulus se aparece en el vestíbulo del número doce de Girmauld Place con una varita prestada y cara de pocos amigos. Escucha los quejidos de su madre en la sala de estar y reconoce el taconeo sobre el entablado de madera. Sale a recibirlo con expresión alarmada y lo abraza. Seguro que Rabastan o Barty se han pasado antes por casa para comprobar si lo encontraban allí; seguro que Walburga ya se imaginaba que podía estar muerto o en manos del enemigo.

—¡Por los nudillos de Mordred, hijo! ¿Dónde has estado?

—No sé, mamá —responde él, con voz hastiada mientras se desembaraza de ella y pasa de lago—. Qué más da.

Ella le sigue, disgustada, en su camino hacia la cocina y empieza a recriminarle lo preocupada que ha estado, que no ha dormido en toda la noche, que podría haberla avisado, que qué forma es esa de tratar a su madre... Le da igual. Ahora mismo, solo tiene hambre y está enfadado con el mundo. Además, se siente en su derecho de estarlo.

Abre la despensa y coge pan blanco; después, rebusca en el frigorífico hasta hacerse con un par de lonchas de queso y de jamón. Se arma un emparedado en un momento y le pega un mordisco mientras su madre lo mira, dubitativa y desorientada. Regulus siempre ha sido un hijo obediente, formal y respetuoso. ¿Qué le pasa?

—¿Cuántos hijos tengo, Reg? —le pregunta ella con aire suspicaz.

Él la mira por un momento con cierto aire de mofa, sonríe y contesta.

—Uno.

—Bien. —Es Regulus. No hay duda—. Voy a avisar a tu padre de que estás aquí. Está en su despacho.

Él se encoge de hombros y mastica. Se acaba el sándwich en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y decide que no es suficiente, que le apetece un entrecot de buey a la brasa con una guarnición de patatas asadas, bien doraditas, una copa de vino tinto francés o español y una porción de tarta de melaza con mermelada de arándanos. Sabe quién puede proporcionarle la comilona, así que lo llama, alto y claro:

—¡Kreacher!

El elfo aparece en un santiamén, pero no tal y como él esperaba que lo hiciera. Está empapado y los ojos se le salen de las órbitas de puro terror. Regulus pierde el apetito.

Mierda. Regulus hace memoria y recuerda que hacía unos días, el señor Tenebroso había pedido los servicios del elfo y él no había podido negarse.

—¿Dónde has estado, Kreacher? ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

**Son las tres de la tarde** y Regulus sigue todavía muy enfadado. En ese momento, mira con insistencia el árbol genealógico de su familia con el ceño fruncido, como si allí estuvieran escritas todas las claves que necesita para seguir adelante. Más concretamente, presta atención a una mancha en el tapiz, ahí donde debería figurar el nombre de su hermano. Se ve más pálido de lo que nunca ha estado. Lleva media hora sentado en el sofá con la vista fija en el tapiz. Es una auténtica tortura.

Toma una decisión.

Saca la varita del bolsillo delantero de la túnica roja y hace aparecer un pergamino y una pluma. Escribe apenas tres oraciones, deja la pluma a un lado y dobla el papel unas cuantas veces. Entonces, se levanta para rebuscar en un armario que ha dejado abierto hace un rato, cuando se le ocurrió la idea de tomar prestado el viejo guardapelo de Hester Black, su bisabuela... Sin embargo, no había podido ni tocarlo... Ahora se ha armado de valor y, aunque sabe que si lo coge, no hay vuelta atrás, procede y, acto seguido, guarda en el interior del objeto el pergamino doblado.

Solo entonces, vuelve a llamar a Kreacher.

—Llévame a la cueva, por favor. —Regulus le tiende la mano y el elfo hace una reverencia y contesta:

—Lo que el buen amo Regulus desee; Kreacher le llevará allí ahora mismo, señor.

Kreacher vacila, eso sí, antes de tomar la mano de su dueño porque, en realidad, no necesita tocarlo para trasladarlo. Habría jurado que el señorito Black lo sabe. No obstante, le agarra con su mano escuálida y, sin saberlo, le hace un favor. Y es que Regulus necesita una última mano que le dé calor antes del sacrificio que está a punto de hacer. Tiene razones, tiene inspiración, pero requiere una vez más del apoyo incondicional de su fiel elfo doméstico.

Antes de desaparecer, pasan por su mente Heather y Sirius, pero su último pensamiento es para _ella_...

_**Son las cinco y media de la tarde**, las gradas están atestadas y, sin embargo, es a él a quien esa chica mayor mira de reojo._

_Es bastante guapa... Es decir, para ser una Hufflepuff pecosa y con trenzas. ¿Será sangre limpia? Regulus, a sus catorce años, se pone nervioso, así que intenta centrarse en animar al equipo de los tejones y ondea su banderilla negra y amarilla con algo más de efusividad que de costumbre._

_—Perdona. —Alguien le tira de la túnica para llamar su atención y él se tiene que girar para verla de frente: la chica de las trenzas, confundida, lo estudia con la mirada—. ¿Tú no eres de Slytherin?_

_Regulus asiente, no sin cierto orgullo. Sin embargo, comprende por qué ella está tan extrañada, así que sonríe con condescendencia y se olvida de su habitual timidez e introspección. Señala hacia arriba. Su dedo índice se detiene en un joven algo mayor que él, vestido de rojo y dorado, que vuela y da vueltas al campo sobre una escoba. Tiene el pelo negro y revuelto y usa gafas._

_—¿Ves ese chico?_

_—¿Te refieres a James Potter, el buscador?_

_Él asiente afirmativamente y le explica:_

_—Pues es imbécil._

_Ella entorna la mirada. Después ladea la cabeza y sonríe con cierto aire de entendida que a Regulus, aunque no sabe por qué, le resulta la mar de divertido. La chica parpadea con parsimonia para hacerse la interesante y responde:_

_—O sea, que quieres que pierda Gryffindor._

_—_Exactament_ —confirma él y, de paso, hace alarde de sus limitadas nociones de francés, lengua que le obligan a aprender en verano. Ella se encoge de hombros y le guiña un ojo antes de añadir._

_—A mí tampoco me cae muy bien._

_—Eso es porque eres inteligente —sentencia el muchacho con decisión y, al final, como es un chico educado (o así se justifica), tiende la mano izquierda y se presenta—. Regulus Black._

_Ella se la estrecha y en el preciso instante en que ella le contesta, Hufflepuff marca un tanto y el público se pone en pie, alborozado. El estruendo es tal que Regulus no ha escuchado el nombre y, aunque no tenga por qué, y, a pesar de que una parte de él (que, curiosamente, comparte timbre de voz con su madre) le advierte que no lo haga, él grita por encima del gentío:_

_—¿Cómo!_

_—¡DORCAS! —se oye aun más alto—. ¡DORCAS MEADOWES!_

* * *

**N.d.a. ¿Sabéis que me apetece? Un entrecot de buey con patatas asadas y una copita de Ribera de Duero. De la tarta de melaza voy a pasar.**

**Ahora en serio, no sé qué pensar de este fic. Le he dado ya mil vueltas y no tengo muy claro si estoy satisfecha o no con él. Ya estaba rozando peligrosamente el límite de palabras, así que tal vez el final me haya quedado apresurado. Por otra parte, no sé si he sabido ser todo lo dramática que debía cuando el fic lo requería ni sé si intento hilar demasiadas cosas y queda sobrecargado ni sé si se me ha dado bien la parte más... mmm, ¿carnal xD? En fin, sin ser del todo explícita. El sexo, quiero decir. Tampoco sé si el rate sería exactamente M. No es que haya dado todo lujo de detalles precisamente (yo en mi línea). En definitivas cuentas... Ahí queda y yo y mi perfeccionismo vamos a callarnos por una vez.**

**Lo que sí que me gusta es el final del todo (la parte en cursiva) :)**


End file.
